counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Chateau/Guide
|Scenario = Hostage rescue }}Chateau (de_chateau) is a bomb defuse map in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source. Overview Due to complex map design, Chateau requires experiences and skills to be accustomed to it. While Bombsite B generally favors players whose using submachine guns, shotguns, heavy machine guns and assault rifles, bombsite A is normally rich of snipers. It is worthy to note that both of the bombsites are nearly the same size and have two levels, perfect for players to dominate incoming enemies who are in the lower areas. Often times, flashbangs, smoke grenades, and HE grenades are used by players and can favor the user(s) since the map prevents enemies and victims very little room in escaping from aggressive opponents, due to the enclosed hallways and rooms of the map. Note: Chateau is quite small and combat can be quick and intense to a great level. Both bombsites are located at joining point of Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists fight yard, causing requirement of rapid move. If you are hesitant and slow to react when combat occurs in the bombsite(s), the opposing force can eliminate you before the opportunity permits you to counter-attack. de_chateau.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero Version Hot spots Bombsite A The Terrorists can easily reach this bombsite from the river to the lower floor (where the bomb can be planted) while the Counter-Terrorists can take the stairwell, ascend to the attic, and guard the site. Fighting in this area is most likely to erupt in the first round since the Terrorists will want to quickly plant the C4 bomb and win. If the bomb is planted here, there are a few methods for success: *Terrorists: Guard the bomb and watch out for the windows and the passageway in the river as the Counter-Terrorists will attempt to defuse the bomb. The enemy force may attempt to attack from any angle possible and overwhelm you and your team members. Prevent this by assigning at least two Terrorists to guard the inside of the hallways with the windows and if possible. Try to encourage team members to quickly position themselves in the attic. This is where the Counter-Terrorists will normally choose to attack from and it is very crucial for the Terrorists to distract the opposing force until the bomb detonates. If your team is unable to prevent the Counter-Terrorist team in reaching the bomb, throw HE grenades or flashbangs at the location of the active C4 to deter the opposing force from successfully defusing the bomb. *Counter-Terrorists: Alert your team members that the only way to reach the bomb is to rush in with every allied player and launch a well-coordinated assault. To execute this successfully, it is recommended in throwing flashbangs to blind enemies and quickly finish them off. Smoke grenades can help aganist enemy snipers from the attic while HE grenades can scare off or eliminate the Terrorists. If avaliable, have a CT with the tactical shield to protect other team members and the bomb defuser. Be sure to retreat only when it is necessary, such as the need to reload, otherwise precious time is wasted. If the situation is favorable, have a few Counter-Terrorists make way to the attic and allow them to assault the terrorists at the lower sections of the bombsite. Sometimes, the best way to infiltrate the site is to go through the attic with most of your team members while the rest of the team ensures this by distracting the terrorists. Note: The hallways that surround Bombsite A must be watched and entered with caution as enemies can rush in these areas and eliminate enemies due to the limited amounts of cover. If it is necesary to traverse through the areas, be sure to listen for footsteps and the breaking of glass. If any of these noises are heard, throw a flashbang and swiftly kill any members of the opposing force before they can recover. de_chateau0002 Bombsite A.png de_chateau0003 Bombsite A 2nd view.png 'Bombsite B/Wine cellar/Backway' Often times, combat is very dense due to the enclosed sections in the areas. Players who wield close-ranged weapons can gain the upper hand, especially when grenades are used. On the other hand, avoid from enemy contact and retreat, depending on the amount of players and their weapons, or engage them head-on and shoot until the opposing force is eliminated or have fallen back to safer territory. If this strategy does not work, follow these tactics: *Terrorists: If bombsite B is the only available option in planting the bomb, immediately try to retaliate by throwing an HE grenade or a flashbang at any place where the Counter-Terrorists are located. Then, storm the area and eliminate stunned enemy players. If this tactic still does not favor your team, simply try to divert your allied players to take the back way, another section of the river. At the end of the path, there is an opening that leads back inside the compound. Just be warned that in this area, it is best to take precautions as the Counter-Terrorists can swarm in the area from above and at the sides to ambush your team. If not, go to the right upon entering through the opening and that passageway should lead you back to bombsite B. Sometimes, the Counter-Terrorists may focus their attention on the Terrorists so much that they may get bored in guarding the site and may try to pursue the enemy force. If not, flashbangs are your best bet in sweeping though the bombsite and should eliminate opposing team members. After planting the bomb, guard all openings that allow the opponents to enter the site and camp above the second floor of the bombsite until the C4 detonates. *Counter-Terrorists: If the Terrorists overwhelm your team, it is possible to issue the Counter-Terrorist team a "false retreat". When this happens, it should allow your allies to retreat, reload (if necessary), and even cause the enemy to "relax" a little bit. As a result, the opposing force should be easily be taken surprise if they are reloading and are not careful in progressing through the bombsite. If they are not fooled by this, throw some grenades as a wake up call for the enemy to alert them that the Counter-Terrorists are the ones who are issuing the orders. As always, have a few team members position themselves on the top of the bombsite if the terrorists remain persistant in planting the bomb in site B. *Note: Sometimes, they may find alternative routes in attempting to breach through the site. If this happens, simply have a few Counter-Terrorists guard the outer pathways located on the outside of the area. Normally, the Terrorists will chose to breach in by traversing through the upper and lower floors of the compound and throw grenades to swiftly take down your team. de_chateau_cz0003 bombsite B view 2.png|Bombsite B lower floor de_chateau_cz0002 bombsite B downstairs.png|Ditto de_chateau_cz0005 bombsite B upstairs.png|Bombsite B upstairs de_chateau_cz0011 bombsite B overview.png|Bombsite B over view de_chateau_cz0004 wine cellar.png|Wine Cellar upper floor de_chateau_cz0012 wine cellar lower floor.png|Wine Cellar lower floor de_chateau_cz0013 wine cellar downstairs closer look.png|Ditto, close-up de_chateau_cz0000 backway player view.png|Backway Player view point de_chateau_cz0010 backway overview.png|Ditto Overview de_chateau_cz0014 backway hole.png|Chateau Hole close-up The Chateau These paths are often used mostly by the Counter-Terrorist team to move around the map. Not only these floors are between the bombsites, the passageways have strategic elements that will allow the team who are controlling the paths to gain the overall advantage for the duration of the round. This is due to the fact that the team can quickly move through and either eliminate enemies from below or defuse the bomb in a matter of seconds. However, taking the upper floors lead players exposed to enemy fire as the floors contain holes and openings while the lower floors offer more stealthy options but may slow down players as they may need to exercise caution. Ambushes are mainly common in both floors but can be either eliminated or avoided if sufficient allied players are present with you. de_chateau_cz0001 Chateau inside.png|Inside Downstairs de_chateau_cz0006 upstairs.png|Same area on the upper floor de_chateau_cz0007 upstairs 2.png|Upstairs with a hole de_chateau_cz0008 inside downstairs.png|Same area on the lower floor de_chateau_cz0015 upstairs overview.png|Upstairs Overview de_chateau_cz0016 attic.png|Attic overview de_chateau_cz0019 upstairs hole.png|Another hole Additional Photos: 'Spawn Zones' de_chateau_cz0000 CT spawn.png|CT Spawn de_chateau_cz0001 T spawn.png|T Spawn 'Tunnels' de_chateau_cz0004 Player view of the T spawn - Tunnel entrance- farther angle.png|Player View of the Entrance to the Tunnels de_chateau_cz0003 Tunnel entrance from T spawn.png|Ditto, Close-up de_chateau_cz0005 Inside the tunnels facing wine cellar and T spawn.png|Ditto, facing the Wine Cellar and the Terrorist Spawn Zone de_chateau_cz0001 2nd view with T spawn entrance.png|Ditto, facing the T spawn zone de_chateau_cz0000 Tunnel Entrance player view.png|Ditto de_chateau_cz0002 Inside the Tunnels.png|Ditto de_chateau_cz0007 Spectator View- Tunnels-facing the Wine cellar and T spawn.png|Spectator View de_chateau_cz0008 3rd Tunnels spectator view.png|Ditto 'Easter Eggs' de_chateau_cz0009 Easter Egg.png|Directory of the Building, complete with the spawn zones of the two teams de_chateau_cz0010 painting of the Chateau.png|A painting of the Chateau Category:Tips and tricks